Why John W couldn't be friend with Harry Potter
by Miss Catherine Earnshaw
Summary: Tout est dans le titre..Ou à quoi ressemblerait une confrontation entre Sherlock Holmes, John Watson et Harry Potter si tout ce petit monde était à Poudlard..One shot, John Watson PDV


Note : Cette scène me trottait dans la tête, et je voulais absolument la mettre en forme..ce qui donne ceci. J'avais dans l'idée qu'elle se déroulait dans la 3eme année de Harry Potter à Poudlard, parce que c'est une de celle dans laquelle il a le moins de « problèmes »..

Ce one shot pourrait éventuellement être complété, mais uniquement si j'ai l'inspiration nécessaire, sinon il restera tel quel:)

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Je ne possède aucun des personnages de Sherlock, ils appartiennent à la BBC et à Conan Doyle, ainsi que Poudlard , ses professeurs et ses élèves, qui sont la propriété de J.K Rowling.

**Why John Watson couldn't, ever, ever, be friend with the famous Harry Potter**

Dans la salle des potions, dans les cachots sinistres où des odeurs pestilentielles dominaient, John Watson sentit sa tête dodeliner, puis lentement mais sûrement tomber en avant..jusqu'à heurter son chaudron. La douleur le réveilla un bref instant, assez pour qu'il sente un regard interrogateur sur lui, celui de Neville Londubat qui le dévisageait, étonné. Malheureusement lorsqu'il tourna la tête, John se rendit compte que quelqu'un d'autre l'avait surpris..qui n'était rien moins que le professeur Rogue esquissant un sourire malveillant .De son ton doucereux, il lui adressa une remarque sarcastique :

-Eh bien, Watson ,je ne me doutais pas que votre philtre soporifique était si puissant , qu'il fasse effet avant même d'être bu. Cela fera 10 points de moins pour Gryffondor, pour votre inattention, et vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours.

Sachant très bien que cette dernière phrase signifiait retenue jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, John renfonça la tête dans ses épaules. Il ne se sentait pas de taille à soutenir Rogue, d'autant plus qu'il entendait les ricanements goguenards des Serpentards autour de lui, ainsi que les chuchotements désapprobateurs des autres Gryffondor. Bien qu'ils aient l'habitude de se soutenir face au directeur de la maison des Serpentards, leur ennemi juré, ils trouvaient tout de même désagréables de se faire enlever des points pour une raison aussi stupide que un des leurs _s'endormant en cours de potions, _surtout à un mois de la remise de la coupe des 4 maisons_.___Un murmure plus distinct se fit néanmoins entendre :

-S'endormir en cours de Rogue devrait être considéré comme un incident aussi inévitable que montrer de l'incrédulité devant les prophéties de Trelawney : pourquoi être puni pour ça ?

John esquissa un sourire, tandis qu'il entendait Ron, Dean et Seammus s'étouffer de rire dans leurs chaudrons et Hermione émettre une remarque désapprobatrice. Malheureusement, Rogue avait lui aussi entendu.

-Eh bien Potter, j'espère que cette remarque aura réussi à faire rire vos amis, car vous allez en payer le prix. 20 points de moins pour Gryffondor, et vous viendrez également me voir à la fin du cours.

A ce stade là, les Serpentards , ravis ,se donnaient des claques dans le dos en se congratulant mutuellement de leur prochaine victoire à la coupe des maisons « on n'a rien besoin de faire, ces abrutis s'en chargent tous seuls », mais les Gryffondors également satisfaits, félicitaient discrètement Harry. Rembarrer Rogue était quelque chose qui valait bien 20 points de moins, et puis honnêtement, personne ne pouvait jamais en vouloir à Harry Potter, tout le monde se doutant que les points qu'il allait récolter à la fin de l'année pour une action héroïque encore inconnue, rattraperaient tous ceux qu'il avait perdu pendant l'année. Ce qui n'était pas le cas pour John Watson.

Le cachot se replongea bientôt dans son silence habituel, troublé seulement par le frémissement des des liquides. Un chahut dans un cours de potion était un concept improbable pour tous les élèves de Poudlard, quelles que soient leurs maisons. L'ambiance fut plutôt pénible, étant donné que Rogue,vexé par l'affront personnel reçu, inspectait chaque table, laissait échapper un sarcasme à chaque préparation ratée, à savoir globalement toutes. La torture fut cependant de courte durée, le cours se finit ,et une volée d'élèves sortit des cachots, chacun commentant joyeusement les événements récents.

Seul Harry et John restèrent, celui ci tentant d'éviter son regard – il se sentait responsable de la punition de Harry. Sans grande surprise, Rogue leur infligea une retenue d'une semaine, consistant à nettoyer tous les chaudrons utilisés chaque soir -sans magie évidemment-, et un parchemin de 30 lignes à rendre sur les propriétés de la Pierre de lune.

Sitôt libéré, John sorti précipitamment. Il entendit les pas de Potter le rattraper, celui ci l'interpella, et parvenu à sa hauteur, lui toucha l'épaule :

-Je crois que tu avais oublié ton livre de potion sur ta table. Tu risque d'en avoir besoin pour le devoir supplémentaire., lui annonça-t-il en tendant son livre.

Confus, John ne savait que répondre. Il le remercia faiblement, puis voulant exprimer le fond de sa pensée, lança :

-Je suis désolé que tu aie eu une punition en partie à cause de moi, en tout cas je voulais te dire merci, j'ai trouvé ça vraiment sympa de ta part, et puis c'était très amusant, honnêtement.

Harry lui sourit en retour :

-Oh tu sais Rogue me hait depuis que je suis arrivé dans son cours en première année. Il utiliserait une chaussette mal assortie comme prétexte pour enlever des points à Gryffondor et me mettre en retenue, tu n'as vraiment pas à t'inquiéter pour ça.

Cette fois, John rit franchement. Il fut interrompu par Ron et Hermione qui arrivaient, attendant Harry à l'entrée du cachot. Ron donna une franche accolade à John (merci mon pote tu nous a bien fait rire), et exprima toute sa désolation à Harry (alors, qu'est-ce que cheveux gras t'as donné à faire cette fois ? ) , tandis qu' Hermione levait les yeux au ciels d'un air amusé.

Tous trois se tournèrent vers John, resté un peu interdit- il ne parlait quasiment jamais au célèbre trio, il l' intimidait, et de plus il avait l'impression qu'ils évitaient sa compagnie. Il ne se souvenait plus exactement pourquoi d'ailleurs.

Harry lui demanda, apparemment curieux:

Pour t'être endormi en cours de potions, avec Rogue toujours furetant, tu devais vraiment être fatigué..tu n'as pas fermé l'œil la nuit dernière ?

John sentit qu'il était inutile de prétendre le contraire, ses cernes violâtres en étaient une des preuve les plus évidentes. Il résolut de leur dire la vérité :

En fait, j'ai passé la nuit dans un couloir avec Sherlock, alors..

Au moment même où ses mots sortirent de sa bouche, il se rendit compte de leur ambiguïté et de à quels point ils devaient quand on ne connaissait pas le contexte : il sentit ses joues chauffer. Effectivement il avait passé la nuit dans un couloir avec Sherlock dans le couloir à faire le guet près de la salle commune des Serpentards, pour avoir la confirmation que Anderson faisait le mur afin d'aller voir à la bibliothèque sa petite amie (illégitime) Donovan. Sa petite amie officielle avait sommé Sherlock de faire l'enquête pour qu'il lui en apporte la preuve, et bien qu'il dédaigne ouvertement les affaires de mœurs, il avait besoin de Gallions pour mener à bien sa nouvelle expérience scientifique. John s'était révolté contre ce procédé déloyal, mais il adorait suivre son meilleur ami dans ses enquêtes, et s'était exécuté. Mais comment diable expliquer tout ça aux personnes devant lui ? Elles ne le croiraient sûrement pas. Pour l'heure, Hermione le regardait d'un air compréhensif tu-peux-sortir-avec-qui-tu-veux-je-suis-ouverte-et-tolérante, Ron semblait sur le point de s'exclamer : « Avec ce Serdaigle ? Holmes ? C'est vrai que les gens commençaient à jaser, mais je n'aurais jamais cru que.. », mais il en était sûrement empêché par Harry qui lui labourait les côtes avec son coude, en regardant John d'un air gêné.

Heureusement-ou malheureusement- pour lui, ce moment embarrassant entre tous fut interrompu par Sherlock déboulant à toute allure, les joues rouges et les yeux brillant, caractéristiques du début d'une enquête passionnante. Il se rua sur John, et tout excité commença à lui expliquer.

-Plus la peine de faire le guet comme des idiots, on vient de me charger d'autre chose ! Lestrade a reçu des enveloppes vides ,avec 5 crocs de Doxy dedans ! C'est une menace ! On peut deviner très facilement qui c'est en faisant quelques études de routine sur l'enveloppe..

Il s'interrompit en découvrant la présence Harry, Ron, et Hermione qui le dévisageait d'un air froid, mais intrigués. Tout comme chacun des élèves de Poudlard ayant déjà adressé la parole au Serdaigle -mis à part John évidemment,- aucun des trois ne pouvait le supporter.

Sherlock les regarda silencieusement, un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres, sembla sur le point de parler, mais fut coupé par Harry :

Ne- fais- pas- ça. Tu vas encore dire ce que chacun d'entre nous pense et à fait dans les dernières vingt quatre heures, et crois moi ce n'est vraiment pas ce dont j'ai envie.

Sherlock émit un bas ricanement :

Il n'est pas vraiment nécessaire de maîtriser aussi bien l'art de l'observation et de la déduction pour savoir ce que tu as fait dans les dernières 24 heures-tout le château le sait. Quant à ce que tu penses, ce n'est pas vraiment compliqué non plus. Le fait que tu sois aussi émotionnel et passionné rend tes sentiments aussi facile à voir qu'a travers du verre.

Harry semblait sur le point de sortir sa baguette, ainsi que Ron, mais John les arrêta précipitamment, leur dit qu'il s'excusait pour lui et qu'il fallait vraiment qu'ils y aillent, ils avaient cours de botanique, et il remercia encore Harry, avant de partir, entraînant son ami par la manche. La raison pour laquelle le trio célèbre l'évitait autant que possible, bien qu'ils soient de la même maison et de la même année lui était revenue en mémoire : éviter John était le meilleur moyen pour eux d'éviter Sherlock, et c'était comme ça que tous les Gryffondors agissaient.

Pendant un court instant, la rage le submergea et il s'exclama :

- Pourquoi diable fais tu cela ? Ils recommençaient juste à être sympa avec moi, ils avaient l'air de m'avoir pardonné toutes les autres fois, où TU as été désagréable, et où J'étais là et ne pouvais rien faire!

Sherlock renifla avec dédain.

-Tu n'a pas besoin de leur amitié, si ce sont des personnes qui se vexent aussi facilement. Tu es vraiment énervé ? Je pense que si j'avais pu dire à l'instant à Ron ce que Hermione ressentait pour lui, je leur aurai plutôt rendu service.

La colère de John s'estompa aussitôt, remplacée par la curiosité :

-Hein ? Mais comment tu as deviné ? Je veux dire les Gryffondors s'en doutent plus ou moins, mais tu les vois vraiment rarement, et puis ils ne se regardaient même pas !

Évident. Hermione n'avait aucun poil de chat sur elle, elle les a tous enlevé scrupuleusement : elle a pris le temps de faire ça ce matin , alors que ces cheveux ne sont pas brossés. Son chat est sans cesse avec elle, donc il peut lui remettre des poils à tout moment,et pourtant elle a accompli ce vain effort. Cela prouve qu'elle ne supporte d'avoir quelque chose qui lui fait penser à son chat sous les yeux-ce chat qu'elle est censée adorer-. Donc elle en veut à son chat, et même moi je suis au courant que les dernières disputes entre Ron et Hermione ont été sur le sujet de Croûtard et Pattenrond. Donc inconsciemment, elle en veut à son chat de la séparer de Ron :je pense que même toi tu peux trouver la suite.

John sourit, et décida d'ignorer la semi insulte qu'il venait de recevoir. Il s'excuserait encore une fois à Harry, et puis c'est vrai après tout avait il vraiment besoin d'être ami avec lui ? Du moment qu'il savait qu'ils ne le détestait pas lui personnellement, John n'était pas vexé par le fait de ne pas pouvoir traîner avec eux. Après tout, ses enquêtes avec Sherlock était au moins aussi passionnante que les petites aventures de Harry Potter.

Alors , ces crocs de Doxy envoyés à Lestrade ? Qui pourrait en vouloir à un préfet en chef de Poustoufle aussi sympathique que lui ?

Merci d'avoir lu en entier..et j'espère que vous y avez pris autant de plaisir que moi à l'écrire:D.

Review si vous avez une remarque à faire (positive ou négative), ou si vous avez débusqué des fautes d'orthographes, je serais ravie de les corriger !


End file.
